1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of wiring boards with various shapes and a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device using the wiring board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the necessity of a card equipped with an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) or a tag equipped with an RFID which can transmit and receive data without contact has been increased in various fields which need automatic identification such as management of valuable securities and merchandise. The card equipped with an RFID reads and writes data from/to an external device without contact, via an antenna with a shape adapted to the frequency band that is used when transmitting and receiving data. The card equipped with an RFID has larger memory capacity and higher security than a magnetic card that records data by a magnetic recording method. Hence, modes of the card equipped with an RFID applicable to various fields have been proposed recently.
In general, a semiconductor device such as an RFID includes an antenna and an IC chip, and there are a case where an antenna is formed directly on an IC chip and a case where an antenna is formed separately from an IC chip and then connected to the IC chip. In the latter case, an antenna pattern is generally formed over a PCB (Printed Circuit Board, a glass epoxy resin) substrate which is called a rigid substrate, or an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit, a polyimide resin) substrate which is called a flexible substrate. The antenna pattern is conventionally formed by forming a copper foil over a PCB substrate or an FPC substrate and then patterning the copper foil by an etching method or a photolithography method (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-284521 and Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282487, for example).
In addition, for forming a minute wiring of a semiconductor element, a method in which an electrolytic plating film is formed by an electrolytic plating process on a wiring pattern of a conductive material, so as to be used as a wiring is known (Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-87597, for example).
However, in the case where an antenna is formed by patterning a copper foil as described above, copper in a region which is not left as a pattern needs to be treated as waste, and use efficiency of the raw material is low. Furthermore, copper in a region which is not left as a pattern should be treated as waste, which is not good for the environment.
In addition, in the case where a copper foil pattern is processed by a photolithography method, for example, a photo resist, exposure equipment, a developing apparatus, etching equipment for copper, photo resist removal equipment, a drying device and the like are needed. Therefore, high equipment investment is required for manufacturing an antenna, which disturbs reduction in manufacturing cost of an antenna.
Furthermore, in the case of manufacturing a minute wiring by an electrolytic plating process as in the conventional manner, a wiring pattern and an electrolytic plating film are used as a wiring. However, if only the electrolytic plating film is used as a wiring and the wiring pattern part is reused, usage of a conductive material as the wiring pattern can be reduced, and cost of the semiconductor element and adverse effects of the manufacturing process on the environment can also be reduced.